Sonic: Mobius Heroes
by JustusPariah
Summary: Sonny Racer was only at Robotnik's lab to prove that he was the fastest thing alive. But when one of the Doctor's experiments goes haywire, Sonny gets more speed than he could dream of, and an army of robots aren't too far behind. Where did the bots come from? Was he the only one with powers? Whatever the case, if Sonny wants to save South Island, he'll have to be Sonic. Human AU.


**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own any characters in this story. Sonic & co. are owned by Sega.**

**AN: I know many of you won't care for the whole Human AU thing, and I understand that. In my defense, I figured it was the best way to present this story. If you give it a chance, it might grow on you, but you have every right to put this story away if that's not your thing. Okay, enough of me; enjoy what you came here for.**

A long line stood in front of the entrance to the laboratory. The world-famous doctor Ivo Robotnik was opening his facility to anyone willing to help with some of his latest experiments. He didn't have the money to hire actual employees, but he knew that many young and inspired folk wanted to learn about his scientific studies first hand. Robotnik figured it was a win-win for everyone.

At the center of the line stood a boy tapping his foot on the ground. He was dressed in a brown T-shirt and cargo pants along with red and white shoes. The boy ran a hand through his messy brown hair as he rolled his eyes. Could this line possibly take any longer?

The boy had not come because he was interested in science, to be honest he didn't have much of any scientific knowledge. All he knew was that it was rumored that Robotnik was doing an experiment involving speed. As the fastest runner on South Island, he wouldn't dare miss this opportunity.

After what felt like forever and then some, the brown clad boy found himself inside the laboratory. He had to admit, it was a pretty impressive sight. There were machines everywhere! Some were allowing transportation around the facility, others were producing energy to run the factory, and then there were some that were doing things that the boy just couldn't wrap his mind around.

The most shocking thing of all for the young man was the sheer number of robots littered throughout the place. There were robots acting as tour guides, robots were cleaning all the other machines, and even the _chilidog distributor_ was a robot with a female voice wearing a pink apron! The boy couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "Man, Robotnik really needs to get out more!" he said as he took a bite of the chilidog he just bought.

As he took a step around the corner, a giant computer hanging in the dead center of the facility came on. The screen showed the face of a man that could only be Robotnik. The doctor had a large orange mustache that looked like it hadn't been brushed in years and matching orange hair that gave even the maddest of scientists a run for their money. He smiled widely at all the people in the facility.

"Greetings one and all!" the computer doctor greeted. "Welcome to Dr. Robotnik's research facility. For those who have offered to help with my experiments, please take the elevator on the far-left side of the building within the next ten minutes. Experiments will-"

The boy in brown tuned out whatever the doctor was talking about and proceeded to run towards the elevator. There were people in groups that were also running in that direction, clearly eager to help Dr. Kintobor. The boy chuckled lightly as he kept running. "Time to show these guys what I can really do!"

The boy quickly finished the rest of his chilidog and began to sprint. Within seconds he was running as fast as he could, getting closer and closer to the elevator with each passing second. He looked back to see his competition eating his dust. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

THWACK!

The boy put a hand on his head as he rubbed his bruise. He had been paying so much attention to the others that he had ran face first into the elevator. He shrugged. At least he was the first one there.

He dusted himself off and prepared to enter the object he had just hit. As he went to push the button, however, a giant robot with a security logo painted on approached him and blocked his path.

"Halt human!" The robot's voice was monotone but that didn't make it any less authoritative. "I caught you going seven miles per hour!" The robot gestured to the head shaped mark on the elevator and then to the various tubes and pipes surrounding the facility. "This is clearly an unsafe speed."

The boy wanted to give this robot a piece of his mind, along with a piece of his foot upside its head, but then he noticed the other people from before gathering near them. Not a fan of making a fool of himself in front of others, the boy bit back his tongue and apologized to the robot, saying that he'd make sure it didn't happen again.

The robot seemed to lower its metallic glare, but its voice still held authority. "As part of my security protocol I must collect the names of any potential trouble makers. What is your name, potential trouble maker?"

The boy grinned and rubbed the area under his nose with a single finger. "The name's Sonny!" He gestured to himself with a thumb. "Sonny Racer."

The robot seemed to process this information before stating, "Watch your back, Sonny Racer," and hovering off to some other part of the factory.

Sonny shook his head before joining the rest of the volunteers on the elevator. They were all staring at him, and he blushed a little in embarrassment. That was until one of the younger volunteers asked, "How did you do that?"

More volunteers began to ask the same question, curious about the boy's speed. A smug grin managed to plant itself on Sonny's face. Getting this much attention never got old for him.

Sonny did his best to answer everyone's questions until the elevator opened, signaling their arrival at their destination. There wasn't much to look at except for a couple dozen seats aligned in a half circle around a metal door. Sonny and the others left the metal box and began sitting down, but Sonny wasn't a fan of the situation and began tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

The metal door suddenly opened to reveal the same man from the supercomputer on the first floor. "Welcome!" the doctor greeted. "My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik."

Sonny couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. Who did this guy think they were expecting, the president?

"I'm very grateful for all of you volunteers as I have many ideas to bring to life," the doctor continued. "So many, in fact, that there are barely enough of you per experiment." The man then showed them the clipboard in his right hand. "As much as it pained me to do this, I have assigned each of you to your very own experiment."

A couple murmurs came from the volunteers, uncertain about the turn of events. Sonny just yawned and patted his mouth, getting bored with the introduction and ready to get this show on the road.

Dr. Robotnik addressed the crowd. "Now, now, there's no need to worry. I will be running through the instructions of every single test with each of you to make sure that there are absolutely no errors. As for the order that I will be instructing you," the doctor chuckled, "it's an alphabetical listing, of course."

Sonny was now wide awake! He had to wait for everyone with a name before his to know what they were doing, and now he might not even get the speed test? This was exactly why science wasn't his thing!

Sonny jumped up from his seat and stormed towards the elevator. Noticing this, Dr. Robotnik reached a hand out to stop him and said, "Wait, Mr. Racer! You're the only one fast enough for the speed test."

Under normal circumstances Sonny would've blown off anything said to make him stay. This time, however, he halted in response to just what the doctor said. He turned around slowly, not caring that everyone's eyes were on him at this point, and asked, "How did you know my name?"

The doctor gestured to his list. "Well, your name is on here amongst the rest of the applicants, but I do believe it was the fact that one of my robots caught you earlier that erased any doubt."

Sonny scoffed, realizing that that answer should have been obvious, but decided to focus on the more important part of Robotnik's earlier statement. "So, I'm guaranteed the speed test?" he wanted to clarify.

Dr. Kintobor nodded. "As I said before you're the only one fast enough. Then again, what more could be expected from the fastest on South Island?"

Sonny smirked at this praise and decided to return to his seat. At least he knew for a fact that the speed test was his. For once in his life, he could afford to be patient. Besides, it could be worse: he could have the last name Zavok or something like that.

Dr. Kintobor smiled happily as Sonny returned to his seat and began reading names off his clipboard. The first to go was Dillan Armada, who was assigned to some sort of strength experiment. Sonny watched as Dillan, along with the rest of the volunteers before him, went through the metal door to begin work on their experiments, until he was finally called.

Sonny jumped out of his seat and immediately fell face first on the floor. Dr. Kintobor offered him a hand up, and Sonny gladly took it. He attempted to stand on his own but had to grab the seat in front of him to keep from falling back down again. The boy stared at the seat he had just been in. How long had he been sitting down for?

Realizing that Sonny's legs had fallen asleep, Dr. Robotnik decided to call up the next person on the list while Sonny recovered. Sonny was slightly irritated about this but understood where the doctor was coming from.

It wasn't long before the doctor reemerged, and Sonny was quick to indicate that he was ready to roll. Robotnik nodded and led Sonny through the metal door.

Sonny was not expecting anything like what was on the other side.

Gadgets and gizmos were lined up from one side of the room to the next. Robots for just about everything were either scanning the area or being created. Tubes, pipes, and generators were in the dead center of the room, encircling another one of the doctor's super computers.

What surprised Sonny most, though, were some of the projects the volunteers were working on. One was wearing lab equipment and mixing chemicals. Another, Sonny quickly identified as Dillan from before, was arm-wrestling a giant robot (Sonny wasn't sure what that was supposed to accomplish but okay). Looking at all of this made Sonny wonder just what he was going to be doing, and that's when Dr. Robotnik stopped him.

Sonny turned to face what Robotnik was looking at: a giant metal hamster wheel. Sonny immediately crossed his arms and stared at the doctor with a clear sign of irritation. "I'm a human lab rat, is that it?"

Dr. Robotnik laced his fingers together and started tapping his index fingers against each other in a rhythmic pattern. "Not exactly."

The doctor then walked over to an ovular machine connected to the wheel that Sonny was surprised he hadn't noticed before. Robotnik nodded towards a small window in the machine, and Sonny shrugged before looking where the doc gestured. Inside were six crystal-like objects of different colors that glowed a vibrant light. Sonny was never one for gems, but he still stared in awe as he beheld their beauty.

Robotnik couldn't help but smile at the boy's interest. "These are the Chaos Emeralds. They contain a rare form of energy referred to as Chaos energy. Much more powerful than anything the planet has ever experienced before."

Sonny turned from the glowing gems to face the scientist. "I thought emeralds were supposed to be green."

Kintobor rubbed the back of his neck, knowing that it was an accurate judgement to make. He had obtained every color but green while tracking them down. Red, cyan, blue, yellow, white, and violet, but he had never found the green one. It really sounded stupid to call them by their given name without it. He decided to try his best to explain, knowing that it was not going to make much sense.

"The thing is," Robotnik began, "there are actually seven of them. Try as I might, I could only find these six."

Sonny crossed his arms, grinning playfully at the old man. "You don't have to make excuses, Doc. If that's the name you gave them, then I won't stop you from calling them that."

Robotnik dropped his arms, a look of complete seriousness on his face. "Actually, I'm not the one who named them. It comes from old manuscripts dating back to an ancient civilization."

Sonny shrugged. "Whatever. Though, come to think of it, the name is way past cool!"

The doctor smiled lightly and gestured back towards the giant wheel. "I'm trying to channel the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. Using them could hold endless possibilities like powering everything electric on the island, eliminating the need for nonrenewable resources."

Sonny shook his head and headed towards the wheel. "Less yapping, more action."

Robotnik nodded. The man retrieved some notes from his lab coat and began to direct Sonny. "Let's juice and jam!" Sonny yelled as he started running. In no time at all, Sonny had hit his top speed. He pushed himself to go faster but only managed to tire himself out. By the fifteen-minute mark, Sonny was barely above a walking speed.

Robotnik sighed, noticing that the energy of the Chaos Emeralds had not even begun to be tapped into. He glanced over at Sonny, wishing he would have been fast enough to spark some sort of reaction. If only there was some way to…

Robotnik snapped his fingers as Sonny slowly climbed off the machine. "Mr. Racer, would you wait a few moments while I go check on one of my other projects?"

Sonny nodded as he took a seat by the wheel. Thankfully the doctor had thought far enough ahead to build a bench for him to sit on. Robotnik smiled and headed off.

Sonny sat there for what seemed like hours, watching as some of the other volunteers were finishing their work on daily assignments. Not many others were left, the exceptions being Dillan and some blonde kid wiring machines. Just when Sonny was about to blow this chilidog stand, Dr. Robotnik finally returned.

Robotnik held up his hands in apology as Sonny jumped up from the bench with his arms crossed and brow creased.

"My deepest apologies," the scientist stated. "I had to at least get the rest of my volunteers started on their assignments."

Sonny took another glance around the room, only now Dillan was the only person besides him still there. The boy didn't need to say anything to show that he was calling bull on Robotnik's story.

"Admittedly their projects were rather easy." Robotnik continued. "Don't get me wrong, I truly did have enough projects for everyone, but some of them were as simple as finishing an anti-rust compound that I had practically already finished."

Seeing as how Sonny was still agitated, Robotnik pulled an item out of his lab coat. Or _items_, as Sonny noticed after they were completely removed. In Robotnik's hands was a pair of red and white sneakers. The fast-paced teen grabbed them and began to look them over, admiring practically everything about them.

Robotnik smiled along with Sonny. "Those are friction-resistant running shoes. They'll let you run faster and easier than before." Seeing how pleased this boy was becoming, Robotnik decided to add, "By the way, I have no need for them myself. Once we're done here, you're free to keep them if you want."

Sonny quickly put on the other shoes and gave the doctor a thumbs-up. "Let's do it to it!"

Sonny got back on the wheel again and began to run. Just as the doctor had told him, he was running easier than before and much, much faster.

Robotnik watched the Chaos Emeralds as Sonny put the pedal to the metal. He didn't notice anything at first, but then, just for a split-second, there was a single spark. "Mr. Racer keep going! We may be able to harness the energy of a Chaos Emerald after all!"

Sonny gave a mock salute before facing forward. He kept pushing himself to go faster, and faster, and faster, with no signs of slowing down anytime soon.

Robotnik smiled with glee as the emeralds began to glow brighter and brighter, more and more of their power becoming active. Just when his smile threatened to consume his entire face did he notice a problem. Energy was spiking from the emeralds like mad, bouncing off the interior walls of the machine and threatening to break free.

Robotnik rushed to a small computer on the back of the machine and began triple checking the schematics. Everything seemed to be going exactly as planned, so where was the error? Then he realized it. A variable he had not accounted for!

Robotnik looked towards Sonny and noticed how fast he was running. The speedometer on top of the wheel was steadily gaining. 28. 29. 30 miles per hour! Robotnik quickly glanced at the emeralds again and knew that it was only a matter of time before the energy went rampant. He ran towards the wheel!

"Mr. Racer stop! The emeralds can't take much more of this!"

Sonny showed no signs of hitting the brakes. He smiled wickedly as he pushed his legs to go faster. He laughed like a lunatic as he felt he the rush he lived for.

Robotnik watched as the speedometer continued to rise. He decided to take matters into his own hands. He ran back to the small computer and began running through plans. BINGO!

Robotnik worked as fast as his fingers let him. He had to distribute the emeralds' power to different parts of the facility. It was a long shot, but he had to try. He couldn't endanger the lives of anyone in the factory.

Sonny continued to run as Robotnik frantically worked to stop the energy from breaking free. The speedometer continued to climb. 35. 40. 45. Robotnik pressed the buttons as fast as he could but the spiking energy told him that he didn't have much time left. As if by a miracle of fate, however, he managed to hit the last key, successfully distributing the energy throughout the building.

Robotnik let out a breath of relief. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he smiled at the thought of avoiding such a crisis. That was the last time he'd underestimate unforeseen outcomes.

The speedometer hit 50.

In an instant, the energy contained within Robotnik's machine broke free. Sonny looked back just in time to see a large green explosive blast heading his way. The boy attempted to run, only to remember that he was currently on a giant wheel. The boy had no time to react as the blast overcame him and continued to rock the entire factory.

A single eye forced itself open, and what its owner saw immediately made him want to shut it again. Tubes and pipes were flung all over the room, and torn wires were constantly sparking along the walls. Pieces of debris were littered all over the place, including the fragmented remains of Dr. Robotnik's supercomputer. Thankfully, none of the many pieces of debris were on top of the person observing the damage.

Sonny placed a hand on his head as he tried to assess the situation. He slowly began to stand up, his muscles arguing with him every step of the way. When the pain finally subsided, he realized that a certain doctor was nowhere to be found.

"Dr. Robotnik! Dr. Robotnik!"

There was no response to Sonny's cry. The boy thought about running around the room in case the blast had knocked the doctor unconscious somewhere. As he took his first step, however, he made out the sound of something crumbling. After a quick glance up, the boy realized that something was the ceiling.

Sonny jumped just in time to avoid being crushed by a huge piece of debris. He took a step forward, but another slab fell right in front of him. He was trapped.

Not one to give up without a fight, Sonny began looking for a way out. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the exit door that he had entered in from earlier. The boy could still see debris in his way, but what other choice did he have? He took a step back to get a running start and took off.

Sonny barely had time to register just what it was that he was doing, but he was getting an adrenaline rush from doing it. He side-stepped the falling pieces of the roof and—did he just jump off one of them? He laughed wholeheartedly; this was the pure definition of way past cool!

The boy made it to the doors and ran straight through them, not getting the chance to stop himself. Once he was on the other side, though, he was glad that he hadn't stopped. The floor was falling apart beneath him!

Sonny kept running as the collapsed floor continued to inch closer and closer. Right when Sonny was about to fall through it, he jumped and landed in the elevator. Sonny pushed the down button as fast as he could before clutching his chest, taking in heavy breaths. What on Mobius had just happened?!

Sonny pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he focused on something more important. How fast was he just going?! That was the fastest he had gone in his entire life, and he lived for that thrill. His hair was still standing on end from it. The Doc's shoes must have been better than he thought.

The elevator opened, and Sonny decided to focus on his newfound speed later. He took a step out and said, "Although, a quick run never hurt anybody", before dashing into the factory's main lobby. It was there that he noticed that some of Robotnik's robots were still around, surveying the area. He was kind of curious as to how the bots had survived everything that had happened to the building, but then again, he did it and he was human.

As Sonny got closer, he realized that these bots were different than the ones he had met earlier that day. The ones from before had sort of resembled humans, but these seemed to look like animals. From what he could tell, there was a robot bee, a robot crab, and a robot… caterpillar?

Sonny shrugged at the sight of them all. "Probably just some of the doctor's prototypes," he whispered to himself. He began to question his statement not even a moment later when he noticed that the robots were heading for the door of the facility. He crossed his arms as he weighed his options. It was possible that Robotnik needed the robots to do something outside the facility, but he wasn't going to put his money on it. Mind made up, Sonny nodded to himself and followed them.

Stepping outside of the factory, Sonny was overshadowed by the darkness of night. How long had he been in there? He was in for it when he got home.

The boy pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he noticed a figure. Or rather, _figures. _Hundreds, maybe even thousands, of robots just like the ones he saw only a moment ago were heading away from the factory. From what the boy could tell, the bots were heading straight for…Green Hill.

Sonny was taken aback for a moment, hand on his chin in deep thought. Of all places to go to, what were the odds them heading there? "And actually", Sonny said aloud to himself, "what are they even going to do when they get there?"

He got his answer not even a minute later when he heard something explode off in the distance. There was no doubt in Sonny's mind that it came from Green Hill. The boy got into a running stance and took off towards Green Hill.

It wasn't long before Sonny reached his destination, though it was kind of difficult to miss the giant sign for Green Hill. "The little town with a big heart." Sonny couldn't help but chuckle at that every time he saw it.

Passing the sign, Sonny made his way into the actual town, his chuckles silenced by the sight. Homes were ablaze, and the robots from earlier were attacking the town's people. The bee bots were shooting at people running on the streets, the crab bots were trying to catch people with their claws, destroying homes in the process, and the caterpillar bots, while not putting up much of a fight, were trapping people with the spikes left over when they were defeated.

Sonny couldn't hold back the rage building inside him. These were innocent people! What did they do to deserve this?!

An explosion shook the ground, and Sonny looked over in the distance to where it came from. What he saw was his own house surrounded by some of the bots. That alone would have been enough to get the boy's attention, but something else in the area made sure that he took notice. Amidst the flames in front of his house, Sonny noticed three people cowering in fear.

The first person was an elderly man with very little hair on top of his head but a very prominent white mustache to make up for it, who was busy fighting a robot with a wrench that he fished out of the front pocket of his overalls. The robot was moving too quick for him to land any blows though.

The second person was a girl the same age as Sonny. One of the claw bots had grabbed her by her dark red hair. She attempted to kick it with her combat boots, but she wasn't doing any noticeable damage.

The last person was a boy also Sonny's age. A few stray blasts from a bee bot left a few holes in his green hoodie that exposed his white T-shirt. He was too busy trying to free the girl to take notice.

Sonny had been angered before, but after seeing the robots attack those three, his rage would not be quenched. The teen balled his hand into a fist and ran straight for the robot holding the girl hostage. The impact sent the bee bot careening through the air and into one of its brethren, destroying them both in an instant.

Sonny stood with his back towards the other three as he faced the rest of the robots. He was in pain because of that hit—he was going to wear gloves next time—but bit his lip to keep from screaming. He instead yelled over his shoulder for the others to get out of there, to which they all readily obliged. As they left, Sonny looked back at his robotic adversaries and scoffed. Whatever Robotnik had done to these guys, he had some issues to sort out.

The first robot to attack him was one of the many crab robots. It moved towards Sonny and attempted to grab him with its giant red pincers. Sonny quickly sidestepped only to end up with a face full of laser. As Sonny rubbed the residue from the blast out of his eyes, the robots encircled him and prepared to fire more at him. Sonny got the residue out of his eyes just in time for a split-second reaction. He decided to jump.

The robots fired and Sonny soared over the tops of even the bee robots. Taking advantage of this newfound momentum, Sonny grabbed hold of one of the bees and threw it into one of the crab robots below before landing on another crab at the opposite end of the circle. The rest of the mechs in the circle locked on to his new location, seemingly staring him down. Sonny nervously chuckled at his new predicament, "I'd love to stay and chat, guys, but I think it's time for me to juice and jam!"

Sonny ran as the bots opened fire. Once they all realized that they had missed, they gave chase to the speedy teenager. Surprisingly they were able to keep up pretty well. Sonny started to freak out but realized that this could be a good thing. These mechanical menaces were leaving the rest of the people alone, so maybe he could get the rest of the bots' attention so that he could save them. It was good plan, but how would he make it work without killing himself?

Sonny rounded a corner to avoid running face first into one of the walls of another burning building. He looked back to see how close the robots were and was surprised to see that they were much farther behind him than before. An idea hatched in his brain, and he wasn't sure whether to call himself genius or insane. Either way, it was worth a shot.

Sonny rounded another corner and spotted more robots attacking people. He quickly ran towards the group and encircled the robots a few times before taking off into town again. Sonny checked just to be sure, and, as he had planned, these new robots were now chasing him as well. Sonny smirked, "Try to keep up, bolt brains!"

The robots continued to give chase, firing lasers as they inched closer and closer to the speedy boy. Sonny managed to dodge their shots by jumping and flailing his arms, making him look like he was breakdancing while running. As dangerous as this whole thing was, Sonny had to admit that he was getting quite a kick out of it.

The boy rounded another corner, and another, gathering as many robots as he could. Once he didn't see any more of them, Sonny decided to make a beeline out of the area and get rid of the bots somewhere else. That was until he realized that another group of robots was heading straight for him! Sonny wondered how that was possible since he knew he had covered the entire town, but then he realized that they must have split up.

The robots were coming up fast and Sonny needed a plan. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something that could help. There was a turn not too far up that he could make to escape these machines, but, from the looks of it, he wouldn't make it before an encounter with the ones up ahead. "C'mon, Sonny! Use that brain of yours for once!"

He didn't get to come up with anything before the bots were in touching distance. It was at that moment that Sonny felt all senses leave him. Sight, sound, and touch were all replaced by the instinct to run. The wind ripped past him as he sped over the crab and caterpillar bots before sliding under the bee robots and into the alleyway he had seen earlier. His senses returned to him as a BOOM rang out behind him, telling Sonny all that he needed to know.

The boy ran back to his own front yard, where the boy, girl, and elderly man from earlier were still standing. Sonny slid to a stop in front of them. "Glad to see that you're alright." He looked up from them to the house, glad to see that it was still there.

The girl cried into the elder's chest while he comforted her, telling her that it would be alright. Sonny turned to them, prepared to give his best "it could be worse" line. That changed when the boy in the green hoodie noticed him and stepped closer but avoided eye contact and decided to look down at the burnt grass in the yard instead. He looked back at the girl before saying, "Y-you didn't happen to see a boy in all brown, did ya?"

Sonny stared at the boy like he had just gone crazy. He was talking about him, right?

The boy in green turned back to Sonny. "Our brother never came home from Dr. Robotnik's factory. He left this morning and we haven't seen him!" He grabbed Sonny's shoulders as tears began to pour down either side of his face. "Tell me you found Sonny! Tell me you found him!"

Sonny gently pushed his brother's hands off him. "What are you talking about? I—"

Sonny got a look at his arm as he removed his brother's hands. The arm itself was fine, but the shirt he was wearing was…blue. Sonny gave his arm a once over to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him, it was night after all, but it was still the same. He gave himself a once over and saw that his khakis were now blue jogging pants. He didn't remember changing clothes so what was going on?

Sonny took a step back and began to pace, looking for an explanation. Did he change at the lab? He remembered the shoes, but other than that…

Sonny pulled at his hair when he couldn't think of an answer. He fought the urge to have a heart attack. His hair. It was spikier than he remembered. He looked at his brother, who was staring at him, puzzled. He hadn't recognized him, the clothes had changed, but—

Sonny ran around to the back of the house, hoping that it wasn't true. When he looked into the window of his own room, he was forced to accept his reality. What stared back at him was a boy in all blue, except for the shoes which had been left unchanged. The most horrifying part was the face. Sonny's original messy brown hair had been replaced with blue, spiky hair that curled around to the back of his head, and his eyes had shifted from muddy brown to… emerald green.

Sonny lost all feeling in his body as he collapsed on to his back. The stars swirled overhead before fading away as the boy began to slumber.

**Yeah, that'll do it for now. What do you guys think? Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.**


End file.
